


Scps 5000 to 001 in 10 words or less

by Sc0r3cr0w



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: SCP's in 10 words or less
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sc0r3cr0w/pseuds/Sc0r3cr0w
Summary: Got this idea from missionCrab!here is the link to his channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH79AN7DyQVuPqkrpn-WylA
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

5000 – “You’re the last one, Complete the mission!”

4999 – I’ll stay right beside you.

4998 – This X-ray is brought to you by…

4997 – Magma dwelling reptile that causes volcanic eruptions.

4996 – A Deal making demon that is learning the ropes.

4995 – Piggy Bank Disease.

4994 – Portal to a better earth… in a lake?

4993 – Knowledge is painful.

4992 – *Gross uncontrollable sobbing* EVERYTIME!

4991 – this showed up in my feed, wonder what it is *click*

4990 – insomnia is the LEAST of her Worries!

4989 – A… Another SCP Foundation???

4988 – A VERY diligent security Installation phone operator.

4987 – moving the northern magnetic pole through group brain Power!

4986 – I got a letter for a Mister Jordan Kyle!

4985 – investing just got a lot more Medieval!

4984 – Memory Munching Mushrooms.

4983 – A blind man that tells stories through touching… Platonically.

4982 – You may only take ONE.

4981 – PETA wants to know your location.

4980 – militarized mechanical Dodos.

4979 – need a vacation from your body for eternity?

4978 – Welcome to White Brook! *PUNCH*

4977 – oh, it was just a nightmare- where am I?

4976 – a photo album that fills itself with your vacation pictures!

4975 – Tick… Tock… tick… TOCK.

4974 – Anime lovers are gonna freak out about this.

4973 – That’s what you get for killing D-Class personnel here!

4972 – Something isn’t right here… I can just eat it!

4971 – A mall that transports you to a dangerous forest.

4970 – apparently the warranty on our universe is expired.

7969 – hee-hee… Jellyfish Condoms.

4968 – Oh, Deer…

4967 – street Elvis corpse that can move.

4966 – The cutest devouring plushie!

4965 – That just sounds like a cult.

4964 – Man, I HATE bootleg movies!

4963 – Extra-dimensional Triangle at a mall.

4962 – knock-off game Creepypasta.

4961 – Good doggo enhancer.

4960 – A goddess that was BORN for Rule 34!

4959 – undead dinosaur with a jewel for a heart.

4958 – “you will always be my best friend.” From Bretton

4957 – HAH YOU JUST GOT PRANK’D!!!

4956 – an amalgamate rock that won’t stop screaming.

KNIFE – WHY WON’T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS KNIFE!?

4954 – self-replicating sentient satellites.

4953 – RESTAURANT WAR!!!!

4952 – what the heck happened on the other side!?

4951 – how much for World War 3 insurance?

4950 – … Is demon summoning a joke to you guys?

4949 – toy doctor set that actually works!

4948 – DON’T CLOSE THE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

4947 – a [DATA LOST] that [DATA LOST]

4946 – Death by dysentery = Fibonacci sequence?

4945 – the solipsists were right…

4944 – a coffee machine that is actually a cargo vessel.

4943 – talk about being stuck on the internet!

4942 – a VERY SPECIFIC summoning ritual.

4941 – sounds Like a romance novel to me.

4940 – a little black ball that makes a makes a brain for itself.

4939 – space anomalies from another dimension.

4938 – precious metal tumors.

4937 – Now this is excessively excessive, and coming from me of-

4936 – a star that can become a crab.

4935 – Herbicide won’t save you now.

4934 – home security – Looney Tunes Style!

4933 – we interrupt this broadcast for- *TV STATIC*

4932 – who knew a generic place could be so [DATA CORRUPTED]

4931 – memory scented candles.

4930 – converts any info on him into a musical.

4929 – revolution radio song inside Lake Hong.

4928 – those kittens sound so Traumatized D:

4927 – ghost airplane trip into the fog.

4926 – Extra! Extra! Read all about your death and avoid it!

4925 – Mother doesn’t ALWAYS know best.

4924 – gross molasses tunnels.

4923 – We’re all mad here!

4922 – Muppet soldiers.

4921 – DON’T STOP READING THIS!!!

4920 – indestructible train station.

4919 – what a nice dream!

4918 – I AM THE KING!

4917 – Dream Police.

4916 – god statue orbiting earth.

4915 – this teleporter got Hoodwinked!

4914 – don’t weed, gamers.

4913 – history erasing apartment.

4912 – SPIDERMAN, SPIDERMAN-

4911 – THESE SCPS ARE HEROES!!!

4910 – das a lot of teeth!

4909 – kelp that lets you breathe underwater!

4908 – virtual reality that makes you face your sin of wrath.

4907 – garden gnomes that give you encouraging poems.

4906 – magnetic humpback whale-falcon?

4905 – Vikings vs. insectoids on the moon.

4904 – glitched out Sega games.

4903 – cables that make a pocket dimension.

4902 – a sassy fridge with a body locked inside. SIKE!

4901 – remember Rudy!


	2. SCP 5000 to 001 in 10 words or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im gonna try and update this as much as possible.

4900 – the story of everyone’s lives on an obelisk.

4899 – RADIO STAR KNOWS ALL.

4898 – teleporting Hollywood agent.

4897 – imploding Saint Bernard’s.

4896 – crow transformation knife.

4895 – farm face.

4894 – just keep picking, just keep picking-

4893 – FLOWER POWER!!!

4892 – cow carcass that sparks its own religion.

4891 – the great plague: the sequel.

4890 – historical room altering pop-up book!

4889 – an unknown man and a rabbit fused to a rock.

4888 – it no longer exists, so it no longer matters!

4887 – famine larvae.

4886 – flatworms in an urban rainforest.

4885 – no one must know where waldo is.

4884 – activating god mode!

4883 – a man with book tumors.

4882 – leap seconds.

4881 – love tree!

4880 – gum that makes you advertise it.

4879 – I’m usually good at this, I swear!

4878 – roach army RISE UP!

4877 – I’M FREE! FREE FALLING!!!

4876 – AI pets on hard drives.

4875 – nostalgia dimension caused by Latin American countries.

4874 – heart with a backpack.

4873 – let’s draw, partner.

4872 – nostalgia centipede.

4971 – cyborg employee.

4870 – focus on the gopher tortoise.

4869 – suddenly, BRAIN!

4868 – sales pitch in fanfics… literally!

4867 – the first gem.

4866 – buy your own Murderer™ today!!!

4865 – the perfect birthday present giver!

4864 – seven sins and virtues on a medallion. 

4863 – there’s ANOTHER sun?

4862 – expanding school basement.

4861 – it… doesn’t exist yet?

4860 – commence CLOWN-IFICATION!!!

4859 – corpse manifestation with vultures and a gunman? 

4858 – ruins that bring burned people outta nowhere!

4857 – space available!

4856 – another time travelling entity.

4855 – SHE CAN FIND OUT WHAT 055 IS!!!

4854 – a botched up Necronomicon.

4853 – I… don’t know what to say.

4852 – the research wing LITERALLY grew legs and ran away!

4851 – the animals are taking back earth from humanity.

4850 – physics warping… seal. WTF?

4849 – chomping suit.

4848 – well, what’s the phrase, then?

4847 – yet another reality altering being.

4846 – I always wanted a fossil for a pet!

4845 – taco bell be trying REAL hard to be seen!

4844 – TIM ALLEN!?

4843 – coffin cocoon.

4842 – TURN THAT BOOMBOX OFF, I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!!!

4841 – Is that painting is looking at me?

4840 – literal city in the sky.

4839 – MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!

4838 – paranormal typewriter messaging system.

4837 – extradimensional merchant duck.

4836 – *sniff* c-can I hold this care bear for a minute. Please?

4835 – D E A T H B Y M A L K.

4834 – unrottable corpse!

4833 – reality warping cult!

4832 – visual altering radio.

4831 – I’M LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM! HEEEEEEEEELLLL-

4830 – I think some words are missing here.

4829 – flower sculptures on Uranus’ moon!

4828 – spell casting for dummies!

4827 – outer space ghost stories that come to life.

4826 – physically unable to kill himself.

4825 – Thanos snap chair.

4824 – Sandman and the Obelisk.

4823 – welcome to the BANANA DIMENSION!

4822 – a photographer’s work is NEVER DONE. BEGIN THE SHIPPING!!!

4821 – a friend during hard familial times.

4820 – self-cannibalism.

4819 – literally reliving high school in a swimming hole.

4818 – alchemist… but for light!

4817 – which head should I use today?

4816 – that’s an interesting photo.

4815 – I can talk to myself in the future and past!

4814 – similar to 401… but still different.

4813 – *shoot’s self-worth through a giant finger gun*

4812 – 4 in 1 combo deal!

4811 – mirror in a can.

4810 – bug cabin.

4809 – concussive reddit link.

4808 – replaces corpses for doggos.

4807 – less words please.

4806 – HE’S GONNA JUMP, STOP HIM!

4805 – I’m seeing multiples.

4804 – what’s an ‘orange’?

4803 – write this down, write this down!

4802 – Bird: HARDER DADDYYY!!!

4801 – a hallway that just wants a conversation.


	3. SCP 5000 to 001 in 10 words or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was working on this since quarantine

4800 – it’s 10 in the morning why is it pitch black?

4799 – interdimensional smugglers.

4798 – flowers that turn poetry into DNA!

4797 – dimensional tunnel in the middle of the golden gate bridge.

4796 – pineapple aliens.

4795 – pigeon army.

4794 – gameshow alien.

4793 – combat is my specialty!

4792 – mechanical god under the crux constellation.

4791 – what a lovely book series!

4790 – stars that fluctuate the mass of objects.

4789 – it’s almost like I’m actually there!

4788 – teleporting immortal corpse.

4787 – memory erasing pothole.

4786 – triplet clones that are genetically transgender!

4785 – stroke room in site 31.

4784 – tv show in the middle of a forest.

4783 – boomer-fication apartment complexes.

4782 – goat lady.

4781 – pickle slugs.

4780 – SHRINK RAY!!!

4779 – bottle message beach.

4778 – you sure the whales aren’t just radioactive?

4777 – LET’S START A RIOT!!!!

4776 – amnesic satellite weapon.

4775 – here, have some gallbladders!

4774 – wait… IS there actually a ninth planet?

4773 – how is that teddy bear floating?

4772 – beware, single men.

4771 – a ghost dog whistle.

4770 – cake crabs.

4769 – reality bending… physics lecturer? What?

4768 – donkey-man!

4767 – welcome to the most confusing university!

4766 – wanna trade? No? TOO BAD!!!

4765 – ego boosting mirror.

4764 – this just sounds like a normal rock concert.

4763 – murphy’s law as a well.

4762 – basically any video game.

4761 – want something back from your childhood?

4760 – remote death from below.

4759 – BEWARE THE DONUT TAX.

4758 – these are some weird letters.

4757 – skeleton Viking.

4756 – all I know is consume.

4755 – YOUR ACCESSING RESTRICTED FILES.

4754 – this be a dentist convention.

4753 – well ain’t THIS a conversation starter!

4752 – a weird mountain.

4751 – STELF

4750 – I’ll taking that skin thank you.

4749 – FINALLY A GOOD SCP- what happened in here?

4748 – aquatic trains.

4747 – how to fix a relationship, anomalously.

4746 – YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!

4745 – MERRY HALLOWEEN!

4744 – my only weakness- ART!!!

4743 – sentient balloons.

4742 – makes both dorayaki and anomalous weaponry.

4741 – the skeleton and the typewriter.

4740 – I am one with the grass.

4739 – MILKS GONE FERAL!

4738 – think the amalgamates from Undertale as a cult!!!

4737 – classy!

4736 – R.I.P superweapon.

4735 – brain surgery for bad kids.

4734 – star trek meets SCP foundation.

4733 – memory printer. 

4732 – hello, Mr. Sinatra?

4731 – pit on the moon.

4730 – attack squad summoning level 4 security card.

4729 – iron seraphim got bodied!

4728 – smile for the camera!

4727 – the hunt begins!

4726 – I sweat sugary drinks.

4725 – rune cover combat suit.

4724 – funny farm.

4723 – literal cat burglars.

4722 – walk of motivation.

4721 – ancient mathematician.

4720 – a VERY interactive novel!

4719 – pet train.

4718 – an iceberg that makes you feel bad for it.

4717 – follow the signs to not down.

4716 – cannibalistic voodoo.

4715 – I AM WAR INCARNATE.

4714 – another Wondertainment rejected toy.

4713 – polish speaking mole kingdom.

4712 – the best friend and a gateway under a curry shop.

4711 – WHY CAN’T I NEVER FIND WHAT I WANT!?

4710 – and they say I have a big head!

4709 – reality bending hotel.

4708 – heavyweight boxing champ that can turn stuff into pigeons.

4707 – mind affecting trojan horse.

4706 – what are “numbers?”

4705 – 時代が収集される場所

4704 – the rocks are signaling us!

4703 – we can “legally” sell these products!

4702 – fireplace gateway to a nudist paradise.

4701 – “This B*tch Empty! YEET!!!”


	4. SCP 5000 to 001 in 10 words or less

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4600's finished, now onto 4500's!

4700 – hermit subs.

4699 – when did this door get here?

4698 – agent possessed by a Gaelic god.

4697 – was-was that my dad over there?

4696 – PLUSHIE FIGHT!!!

4695 – welp, time to join a new group!

4694 – support group cult.

4693 – acrobatic twitch chicks (sorry the animal)

4692 – radioactive centurion.

4691 – spontaneous house arrest!

4690 – Beware the story spooder.

4689 – what are those big hairy cheetahs?

4688 – mind control… wha- bicycle helmet???

4687 – I’M SWIMMING TO THE OCEAN FLOOR, B*TCHES!!!

4686 – HUGS FOR EVERYONE!!!

4685 – corpse cleaning crane.

4684 – thaumatical police. 

4683 – golden apple orchard.

4682 – U Ugly!!!

4681 – neither of them knows the other is alive.

4680 – drunk immortal Russian.

4679 – if you don’t work, YOU DON’T EAT!

4678 – the time stone.

4677 – cow god and Coca-Cola. Sounds like an ad. 

4676 – spontaneous paralysis.

4675 – liquid Deja-vu. 

4674 – sentient diamond heart.

4673 – I am not Foundation Agent Edward Carter Hardwick.

4672 – dog that is actually a sentient meteorite!

4671 – clown society.

4670 – “humans are pigs to me”

4669 – join the liberation army!

4668 – lemme tell you a story.

4667 – toothless woman that modifies teeth.

4666 – if Alfred Hitchcock directed “Nightmare before Christmas.”

4665 – Heart attack flowers.

4664 – THE TITANIC SQUID.

4663 – 3-D printing spooders.

4662 – a child for a child.

4661 – demons are in Las Vegas.

4660 – the cat is back again!

4659 – a horrible youtuber.

4658 – sexual video game controller.

4657 – congratulations! You actually came out of your house!!!

4656 – coincidence? I THINK NOT!!!

4655 – grieving bed.

4654 – “Drugs are bad, M’kay?”

4653 – bugs that make ambrosia!

4652 – IMMA FIRIN’ MA LAZAR!!!!

4651 – life insurance doesn’t sell itself!

4650 – Scottish garden Gnome.

4649 – the ring cleans itself!

4648 – psychologistic polaroid.

4647 – THAT MONSTER TRUCK CAME OUTTA NOWHERE!!!

4646 – 3… 2… 1! HAPPY LAST DECADE!

4645 – do it or there will be a minor inconvenience!

4644 – the kites create turtles.

4643 – Welp, that was very cultic.

4642 – organic painting machine but wrong.

4641 – game of fate!

4640 – bodyguard in a pin!

4639 – parasite Oranges.

4638 – that is NOT spinach!

4637 – MPD LSD.

4636 – Who asked for your opinion?

4635 – a kend aundurstind eemplighc!

4634 – Sorry. Out of Order.

4633 – Rock, Paper, Cha-tek!

4632 – MY LIFE IS A LIE!!!

4631 – satanic streetcar.

4630 – Doctor Cabbage? Are you here?

4629 – sheep go pop!

4628 – the pie is WRONG!

4627 – was this road always here?

4626 – don’t you this is ex- SHUT UP AND OBEY!

4625 – now you see me, now you don’t!

4624 – IT IS TIME FOR ZE CRAFTS!!!

4623 – an owl who thinks he’s Shakespeare.

4622 – what are you doing? - …Burying myself.

4621 – burning Freddy Kreuger with a sword.

4620 – at least my stomach is full!

4619 – one of the WIERDEST files on the internet.

4618 – we need to get to our classes, now.

4617 – the only fluid in me is wood adhesive.

4616 – GOTTA GO FAST, CITY SLICKERS!!! YEEHAW!!!

4615 – irrelevant as of 24/06/16.

4614 – recorded country house.

4613 – he will come. I KNOW he will!

4612 – He did not die in vain!

4611 – why are there bees coming out of that bear?

4610 – wrong type of cloud, dado.

4609 – there can only be one!

4608 – R.I.P Johnny Appleseed!

4607 – Aquatic animal secret organization.

4606 – god of terror has joined the server!

4605 – we are Arkady.

4604 – jamais vu.

4603 – I can die happy on this piano!

4602 – hey! Wanna buy some luck?

4601 – sentient Firetruck.


End file.
